U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,817 discloses a box for storing, displaying, and dispensing flexible tubing or other items that can be wound upon a spool such as ropes or chains. Such conventional boxes are mounted directly on a shelf of a retailer's store. Conventional boxes of this type have enjoyed wide commercial success but are not without drawbacks. For example, the product contained in the box is not substantially visible to the consumer. A consumer must look thru a window to determine what type of product is contained in the box. Further, the box has edges that may cut a person's finger's when the product is removed from the box. Further, the box may move side-to-side or back-to-front as a customer unwinds the product from the box. Movement of one box may also cause adjacent boxes to move thereby rendering the entire shelf unattractive to consumers. The retailer must then re-align the boxes to make the shelf space attractive. Further, the box is made from cardboard. As such, the sidewalls of the box tend to become worn as the product is dispensed. Still further, the box uses a substantial amount of cardboard material which increases the overall cost of the box.